evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Pure Evil/Examples
Examples Mythology *Greco-Roman mythology: **'Tantalus' **'Lycaon' *'Apep' (Egyptian mythology). *'Angra Mainyu' (Zoroastrianism). Theatrical *Shakesphere: **'Aaron the Moor' (Titus Andronicus). **'Iago' (Othello). **'King Richard III' (Richard III). *'Agatha Trunchbull' (Matilda The Musical). Literature *Stephen King: **'Randall Flagg' (The Stand). **''Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption'' ***'Bogs Diamond' ***'Samuel Norton' **'IT/Pennywise' (It). *James Bond/007: **'Auric Goldfinger' (Goldfinger). **'Ernst Stavro Blofeld' (Thunderball). *''A Song of Ice and Fire'' novels: **'Craster' **'Gregor Clegane/Robert Strong' **'Karl Tanner' **'Joffrey Baratheon' **'Aerys II Targaryen' **'Ramsay Bolton' **'Euron Greyjoy' **'Walder Frey' *''Harry Potter'' franchise: **'Voldemort' **'Bellatrix Lestrange' **'Dolores Umbridge' **'Fenrir Greyback' *''Middle-earth'' franchise: **'Sauron' **'Morgoth' **'Azog' *Thomas Harris' Hannibal Lecter: **'Mason Verger' (Hannibal). **'Vladis Grutas' (Hannibal Rising). *''Alex Rider'' series: **'Damian Cray' (Eagle Strike). **'Major Yu' (Snakehead). **'Abdul-Aziz al-Razim' (Scorpia Rising). *''Preacher'' **'God' **'Marie L'Angelle' *'Lewis Dodgson' (Jurassic Park book series). *'Nyarlathotep' (Cthulhu Mythos). *'Napoleon' (Animal Farm). *'Dracula' (Bram Stoker's Dracula). *'President Coriolanus Snow' (The Hunger Games book trilogy). *'Dr. Carl James Hatch' (Michael Vey series). *'Oberst Bauer' (Henderson's Boys series). *'Mr. Boggs and Mr. Ulcer' (Christmas Dinner of Souls). *'Assef' (The Kite Runner). *'Anton Chigurh' (No Country For Old Men). Film Animated *Disney: **'The Coachman' (Pinocchio). **The Horned King (The Black Cauldron). **'Percival C. McLeach' (The Rescuers Down Under). **'Scar' (The Lion King). **'Judge Claude Frollo' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame). **'Shan Yu' (Mulan). **'Commander Lyle Rourke' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire). **'DOR-15' (Meet the Robinsons). **'Dr. Facilier' (The Princess and the Frog). *Pixar: ** Syndrome (The Incredibles). **'Lots'-O' Huggin Bear' (Toy Story 3). **''Cars 2'': ***'Sir Miles Axlerod' ***'Professor Zündapp' *DreamWorks: **'General Mandible' (Antz) **''How to Train Your Dragon'' film series: ***'Drago Bludvist' (How to Train Your Dragon 2) ***'Grimmel the Grisly' (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World). *'One-Eye' (The Dino King/''Speckles the Tarbosaurus''). *'Thrax' (Osmosis Jones). *'Jenner' (The Secret of NIMH). *'Steele' (Balto). *'Dag' (Barnyard). *'Archibald Snatcher' (The Boxtrolls). *'The Beldam' (Coraline). Live-Action *Disney: **'Princess Mombi' (Return to Oz). **'Judge Doom' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit). **'Andrei Strasser' (Mighty Joe Young). **'Nizam' (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time). **'Butch Cavendish' (The Lone Ranger). **Disney remakes: ***'Shere Khan' (Jungle Book: Novelization). ***'Jafar' (Aladdin). ***'Scar' (The Lion King). ***'Queen Ingrith' (Maleficent: Mistress of Evil). **''Pirates of the Caribbean'': ***'Lord Cutler Beckett' (Dead Man's Chest). ***'Blackbeard' (On Stranger Tides). *''Star Wars'': **'Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious' **'Grand Moff Tarkin' **'Orson Krennic' (Rogue One). **'Captain Phasma' (Star Wars sequel trilogy). *''Halloween'' franchise: **'Michael Myers' **'Conal Cochran' (Halloween III: The Season Of The Witch). **'Dr. Terence Wynn' (The Curse of Michael Myers). *''Robocop'' franchise: **''Robocop'': ***'Clarence Boddicker' ***'Dick Jones' **'Cain' (Robocop 2). **'Paul McDaggett' (Robocop 3). *''Hellraiser'': **'Frank Cotton' **'Julia Cotton' *James Bond/007: **'Xenia Onatopp' (GoldenEye). **'Ernst Stavro Blofeld' (Spectre). *''Rambo'': **'Colonel Alexei Zaysen' (Rambo III). **'Major Tint' (Rambo IV). **''Last Blood'': ***'Hugo Martinez' ***'Victor Martinez' *''Scream'' franchise: **'Roman Bridger' (Scream 3) **'Jill Roberts' (Scream 4) *''X-Men'': **'Sebastian Shaw' (First Class). **'Ajax' (Deadpool). **'En Sabah Nur' (Apocalypse). **''Logan'': ***'Dr. Zander Rice' ***'Donald Pierce' **'Vux' (Dark Phoenix). *''V For Vendetta'' **'Adam Sutler' **'Peter Creedy' *''The Dark Knight'' Trilogy **'Scarecrow' (Batman Begins) **'Joker' (The Dark Knight) *Marvel Cinematic Universe **'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' (Iron Man) **'Abomination' (The Incredible Hulk) **'Red Skull' (Captain America: The First Avenger) **''Thor'' film series ***'Malekith the Accursed' (The Dark World) ***'Hela Odinsdottir' (Ragnarok) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' film series ***'Ronan the Accuser' (Guardians of the Galaxy) ***'Ego' (Vol. 2) **'Mysterio' (Spider-Man: Far From Home) *''Transformers'' **'Megatronus Prime' (Revenge of The Fallen) **'Harold Attinger' (Age of Extinction) *''The Conjuring'' franchise **'Valak' **'Annabelle the Doll' **'Bathsheba Sherman' *DC Extended Universe **'Erich Ludendorff' (Wonder Woman) **'Steppenwolf' (Justice League) *''Happy Death Day'' films: **'John Tombs' (Happy Death Day). **'Dr. Gregory Butler' (Happy Death Day 2U). *Sony's Marvel Universe: **'Carlton Drake'/'Riot' (Venom). *Godzilla: **'King Ghidorah' **'Gigan' **'SpaceGodzilla' **'Destoroyah' **'Monster X'/'Keizer Ghidorah' **'Controller X' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' **'Freddy Krueger' (A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise). **'Freddy Krueger' (A Nightmare on Elm Street 2010) *'Count Orlok' (Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror). *'Count Dracula' (Dracula 1931). *'El Indo' (For a few Dollars more). *'Angel Eyes' (The Good, The Bad and The Ugly). *'Scorpio' (Dirty Harry). *'Peter Stegman' (Class of 1984). *'Mola Ram' (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom). *'Anton Bartok' (The Fly II). *'Chucky' (Child's Play franchise). *'Hans Gruber' (Die Hard). *'Norman Stansfield' (Léon: The Professional). *'Vilos Cohaagen' (Total Recall). *'Catherine Tramell' (Basic Instinct). *'Andrew Scott' (Universal Soldier). *'Henry Evans' (The Good Son). *'Quentin McNeil' (Cube). *'Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg' (The Fifth Element). *'Dr. Zachary Smith' (Lost In Space). *'Edwin Epps' (12 Years a Slave) *'Koba' (Planet of the Apes trilogy) *'Witch Queen' (The Last Witch Hunter) *'Mr. Barron' (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) *'Commander Arun Filitt' (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) *'Rose Armitage' (Get Out). *'Rita Repulsa' (Power Rangers (2017)). *'Cipher' (The Fate of the Furious). *'Vladislav Dukhovich' (The Hitman's Bodyguard). *'Poppy Adams' (Kingsman: The Golden Circle). *'Major General Hakuro' (Fullmetal Alchemist 2017). *'Claire Wyden' (Rampage). *'Alan Yates' (Cannibal Holocaust). *'Shere Khan' (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle). Television Animated *Disney: **''Gargoyles'': ***'Jackal' ***'Thailog' ***'Proteus of the New Olympians' **'Bill Cipher' (Gravity Falls). **'Queen La' (The Legend of Tarzan). **'Taurus Bulba' (Darkwing Duck). **'General Lunaris' (Ducktales 2017). **'The Huntsman' (American Dragon: Jake Long). *DreamWorks: **'D-Stroy' (Dinotrux). **'Sendak' (Voltron: Legendary Defender). **''Tales of Arcadia'': ***'Morgana' (Trollhunters). ***'General Morando' (3Below). *''DC Animated Universe'': **'Joker' (Batman: The Animated Series). **'Derek Powers' (Batman Beyond). **''Superman: The Animated Series'': ***'Darkseid' ***'Brainiac' **''Justice League Unlimited'': ***'Lord Orm' ***'Mongul' *''Adventure Time'': **'The Lich' **'Dr. Gross' *''TMNT'' 2003: **'Utrom Shredder' **'Tengu Shredder' *''RWBY'': **'Cinder Fall' **'Adam Taurus' *''TMNT 2012'': **'Kraang Prime' **'The Rat King' **'Kavaxas' *''Samurai Jack'': **'The High Priestess' **'The Dominator' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': **Season 1: ***'Dr. Nuvo Vinidi' ***'Wat Tambor' **Season 4: ***'Pong Krell' ***'Keeper Agruss' *'Abomination' (Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.). *'Thanos' (Avengers Assemble). *'Slade' (Teen Titans). *'Dick Hardly' (The Powerpuff Girls). *'Dr. Robotnik ' (Sonic SatAM). *'Surt' (Extreme Ghostbusters). *'The Beast' (Over the Garden Wall). *'Makino' (Max Steel reboot TV series) *'Katz' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *'Dark Danny' (Danny Phantom) *'Megabyte' (Reboot) *'Piella Bakewell' (Wallace and Gromit). *'Tirek' (My Little Pony). Live-Action *Disney: **''Once Upon a Time'': ***'Peter Pan' ***'Jafar' **'Victor Krane' (Lab Rats). *''Power Rangers'': **'Darkonda' (Power Rangers in Space). **'Deviot' (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy). **'Queen Bansheera' (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue). **'Master Org' (Power Rangers Wild Force). **'Serrator' (Power Rangers Samurai). **'Octomus the Master' (Power Rangers Mystic Force). **'Venjix Computer Network' (Power Rangers RPM). **'Vrak' (Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce). *''Super Sentai'' **'Black Cross Führer' (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger). **'Star King Bazeu' (Dengeki Sentai Changeman). **'Great Professor Bias' (Chojuu Sentai Liveman). **'Vulgyre' (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman). **'Radiguet' (Choujin Sentai Jetman). **'Grandiene' (Kyūkyū Sentai Gogo V). **'Tau Zant' (Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger). **'Sandaaru' (Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger). **'Dezumozorlya' (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger). **'Agent Abrella' (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger). **'Hades God Dagon' (Mahou Sentai Magiranger). **'Long' (Juken Sentai Gekiranger). **'Yogoshimacritein' (Engine Sentai Go-Onger). **'Akumaro Sujigarano' (Samurai Sentai Shikenger). **'Enter' (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters). **'Deathryuger' (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger). **'Ginis' (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger). **'Bangray' (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger). **'Quervo' (Uchu Sentai Kyuranger). *''Doctor Who'': **'Koquillion' **'Great Intelligence' **'Ramón Salamander' **'The Classic Master' **'The Harold Saxon Master' **'Marshal of Solos' **'Sutekh' **'Rassilon' **'Morgus' **'The Rani' **'John Lumic' **'Max Capricorn' **'Madame Kovarian' **'Winifred Gillyflower' **'Lord Sutcliffe' **'Tzim-Sha' **'Davros' **'House' *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'': **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: ***'John Garrett' (Season 1). ***'Daniel Whitehall' (Season 2). **''Jessica Jones: ***'Kilgrave'. ***'Foolkiller'. **'Agent Orange' (The Punisher). **'D'Spayre' (Cloak & Dagger). *''Arrowverse'' **''Arrow'' ***'Cecil Adams' ***'Dollmaker' ***'Matthew Shrieve' ***'Lonnie Machin' ***'Konstantin Kovar' ***'Ricardo Diaz' **''The Flash'' ***'Zoom' ***'The Trickster' **''Supergirl'' ***'Indigo' ***'Rhea' *''Fargo'': **'Lorne Malvo' (Season 1). **'Dodd Gerhardt' (Season 2). **'V.M. Varga' (Season 3). *''Scream'': **'Piper Shaw' **'Kieran Wilcox' **'Beth' *''Gotham'': **Season 1: ***'The Dollmaker' ***'Jerome Valeska' **'Hugo Strange' (Season 2). **Season 4: ***'Professor Pyg' ***'Jeremiah Valeska' *''Sherlock'': **'Jim Moriarty' **'Culverton Smith' *'Wyatt Mathewson' (Prison Break; Season 4). *'Clark Ingram' (Hannibal) *'Adolf Hitler' (The Twilight Zone). *'Simon' (The Walking Dead). *'James Gillies' (Murdoch Mysteries). Comics ''Marvel'' *''Captain America'': **''''Red Skull **'Baron Zemo' **'Arnim Zola' *''Spider-Man'': **'Norman Osborn' **'Carnage' **'Thousand' **'Jack-O-Lantern' **'Crime Master' **'Dr. Otto Octavius' (Marvel Noir). **'Knull' **'Solus' *''X-Men'': **'Apocalypse' **'Fabian Cortez' **'Mister Sinister' **'Omega Red' **'Sabretooth' **'Donald Pierce' **'Selene' **'Shadow King' **'William Stryker' *''Doctor Strange'' **'Dormammu' **'Shuma Gorath' *''Daredevil'': **'Bullseye' **'Mister Fear' *'Maestro' (The Incredible Hulk). *'Ultron' *'Mephisto' ''DC'' *''Batman'': **'Joker' **'Black Mask' **'James Gordon, Jr.' **'Abattoir' **'Victor Zsasz ' **'Mayor Oswald Cobblepot' **'Barbatos' *''Superman'': **'Brainiac' **'Mongul' **'Superboy-Prime' **'Preus' **'Reactron' *''The Flash'': **'Professor Zoom' **'Gorilla Grodd' **'Vandal Savage' *''Wonder Woman'': **'Doctor Psycho' **'Doctor Poison II' **'Cheetah III' **'Astare' **'King Jack Planeters' *''Green Lantern'': **'Nekron' **'Krona' *''Martian Manhunter:'' **'Commander Blanx' **'Malefic' *''Preacher:'' **'God' **'Marie L'Angelle' *'Darkseid' (New Gods) *'Black Manta' (Aquaman) *'Felix Faust' (Justice League of America) *'Major Force' (Captain Atom) *'Junior ' (Secret Six) *'Anton Arcane' (Swamp Thing) *'Ragdoll' (Starman) *'Mister Mind' (Shazam!) *The First of the Fallen (Hellblazer) Disney Kingdom *'The Captain' (The Haunted Mansion). IDW Publishing *'Metal Sonic' (IDW Sonic the Hedgehog) Image Comics *''The Walking Dead'': **'Thomas Richards' **'Brian Blake' *''Spawn'': **'Malebolgia' **'Violator' **'Mammon' **'Jason Wynn' **'Billy Kincaid' Dark Horse Comics *''Sin City'': **'Kevin' **'Ethan Roark Jr.' **'The Colonel' *'Nimue' (Hellboy). Internet *SCP Foundation Mythos: **'Scarlet King' **'Bobble the Clown' **'SCP-106' **'SCP-352' **'SCP-953' *'Zalgo' *'Sonic.exe' *'HABIT' *'Mr. Bear' *'The Alice Killer' *'Russell Barnes' *'Big Fish Boss' (Ratboy Genius) Video Games *Nintendo: **''Super Mario Bros.: ***'King Boo' (''Luigi's Mansion). ***'Dimentio' (Super Paper Mario). **''Legend of Zelda'': ***'Veran' (Oracle of Ages). ***'Zant' (Twilight Princess). ***'Yuga' (A Link Between Worlds). ***Manga Adaptations: ****'Ganondorf' (Ocarina of Time). ****'Bellum' (Phantom Hourglass). **''Metroid'': ***'Ridley' ***'Mother Brain' ***'Dark Samus' (Metroid Prime). ***'Gorea' (Metroid Prime: Hunters) **''Star Fox'': ***'Andross' ***'General Scales' (Adventures). ***'Aparoid Queen' (Assault). **''Fire Emblem'': ***'Lang' ***'Gharnef' ***'Hilda' ***'Lekain' ***'Validar' ***'Grima' ***'Iago' ***'Hans' ***'Surtr' **''Pokemon'': ***'Darkrai' (Mystery Dungeon). ***'Purple Eyes' (Ranger: Guardian Signs) **''Xenoblade'': ***'Zanza' ***'Dickson' ***'Mumkhar/Metal Face' **'Hades' (Kid Icarus). *''Golden Sun'': **'Blados' **'Chalis' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'': **'Black Doom' (Shadow the Hedgehog) **'Mephiles the Dark' (06) **'Erazor Djinn' (Secret Rings) **'Infinite' (Forces) *''Mega Man'': **'Ra Moon' **'Sigma' **'Dr. Weil' **'Dr. Regal' **'Mr. King' *''Street Fighter'': **'M. Bison' **'F.A.N.G' *''Devil May Cry'': **'Arkham' **'Sanctus' *''The King of Fighters'': **'Rugal Bernstein' **'Clone Zero' *''Final Fantasy'': **'Emperor Mateus' **'Kefka Palazzo' **'Professor Hojo' **'Fuhito' **'Hashmal' **'Dycedarg Belouve' **'Gerrith Barrington' *''Ratchet & Clank'': **'Gleeman Vox' **'Loki Master' *''Jak & Daxter'': **'Baron Praxis' **'Kor/Metal Kor' *''Mortal Kombat'': **'Emperor Shao Kahn' **'Shang Tsung' **'Quan Chi' **'Lord Shinnok' **'Lady Kronika' *''Ace Attorney'': **'Manfred Von Karma' **'Dahlia Hawthorne' (Trials and Tribulations) **'Kristoph Gavin' (Apollo Justice) **'Quercus Alba' (Investigations 1) **'Bansai Ichiyanagi' (Investigations 2) **'Phantom' (Dual Destinies) **''Spirit Of Justice'': ***'Roger Retinz' ***'Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in' *''Resident Evil'': **'Albert Wesker' **'Alexia Ashford' **'Brian Irons' **'Derek Simmons' **'Frederic Downing' **'James Marcus' **'Lucas Baker' **'Morgan Lansdale' **'Osmund Saddler' **'Oswell E. Spencer' **'Vincent Goldman' *''BlazBlue'': **'Yuuki Terumi' **'Hades Izanami' **'Relius Clover' *''Warcraft'': **'Deathwing' **'Gul'dan' **'Kil'jaeden' **'Azshara' *''Call of Duty'': **'Vladimir Makarov' **'Imran Zakhaev' **'Nikita Dragovich' **'Khaled Al-Asad' **'Salen Kotch' *''Assassin's Creed'': **'Marquis de Fayet' **'Flavius Metellus' *''Asura's Wrath'': **'Chakravartin' **'Sergei' *''Grand Theft Auto'': **'Donald Love' **'Avon Hertz' *''Suikoden'': **'Nerclord' **'Luca Blight' *''The Walking Dead'': **'William Carver' **'Joan' *''Batman Arkham'': **'Joker' **'Scarecrow' **'Penguin' **'Calendar Man' **'Professor Hugo' *''Injustice'': **'Joker' **'Brainiac' *''BioShock'': **'Frank Fontaine' **'Zachary Hale Comstock' **'Sofia Lamb' *''Minecraft: Story Mode'': **'PAMA' **'Hadrian' * Saints Row: ** Phillipe Loren ** Satan *''Criminal Case'': **'Albert Tesla' (Pacific Bay). **World Edition: ***'Omar Bahir' ***'Ayush Patil' *'Queen Myrrah' (Gears of War). *'Dr. Merlot' (RWBY: Grimm Eclipse). *'The Enchantress' (Shovel Knight). *'Junko Enoshima' (Danganronpa). *'Lord Brevon' (Freedom Planet). *'Iris Sepperin' (Rosenkreuzstilette). *'Loptr' (Bayonetta). *'The Doctor' (Cave Story). *'Hector LeMans' (Grim Fandango). *'Grandmaster Atticus Thorn' (The Haunted Mansion). *'Curtis Blackburn' (killer7). *'Hiruko Ubusuna' (Shinobi). *'Diablo' (Diablo). *'Verzeus the Evil' (Grand Sphere). *'Deathborn' (F-Zero GX). *'Gargos' (Killer Instinct). *'Springtrap/William Afton' (Five Nights at Freddy's franchise). *'Alduin' (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim). *'The Crusader' (Hatred). Anime and Manga *''Dragon Ball'': **'Frieza' **'Cell' **'Babidi' **'Super Buu' **'Zamasu/Goku Black' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'': **'Gonzo Tarukane' **'Elder Toguro' *''One Piece'': **'Captain Kuro' **'Akainu' **'Hody Jones' **'Caesar Clown' **'Donquixote Doflamingo' *''Digimon'' franchise **''Adventure'': ***'Myotismon' ***'Piedmon' **'Lucemon' (Digimon Frontier). **'Professor Akihiro Kurata' (Digimon Data Squad). **''Fusion'': ***'Tactimon' ***'NeoMyotismon' ***'Gravimon' *''InuYasha'': **'Naraku' **'Taigokumaru' *''Pokémon'': **'Hunter J' **'Cyrus' **'Grings Kodai' **'Chancellor Alva' *''Fist of The North Star'': **'Amiba' **'Jagi' **'Jackal' **'Uighur' **'Jakoh' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'': **'Dio Brando' **'J. Geil' **'Terence T. D'Arby' **'Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri' **'Cioccolata' **'Diavolo' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!: **'Yami Bakura' **'Yami Marik' **'Jean-Michel Roger' *''Fullmetal Alchemist franchise: **''Fullmetal Alchemist'' manga and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ***'Father' ***'Shou Tucker' ***'The Gold Toothed Doctor' **''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003): ***'Dante' ***'Fuhrer King Bradley (Pride)' ***'Envy' ***'Barry the Chopper' ***'The Crimson Alchemist' **'Atlas' (Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos). *''Bleach'': **'Shrieker' **'Sōsuke Aizen' **'Szayel Aporro Granz' **'Yhwach' *''Gundam'': **'Gihren Zabi' (Mobile Suit Gundam) **'Colonel Killing' (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket) **'Bask Om' (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) **'Yazan Gable' (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) **'Rakan Dahkaran' (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ) **'Fonse Kagatie' (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam) **'Gym Ghingnham' (Turn A Gundam) **'Muruta Azrael' (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) **'Lord Djibril' (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny) **'Ali Al-Saachez' (Mobile Suit Gundam 00) **'Ribbons Almark' (Mobile Suit Gundam 00) **'Desil Galette' (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE) *''Transformers'': **'Unicron' **''Beast Era'': ***'Megatron' ***'Tarantulas' **'Megatron' (Transformers: Cybertron). *''Fairy Tail'': **'Acnologia' **'Jackal' **'Zash Caine' (Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry). *''Akame ga Kill!: **'Prime Minister Honest' **'Syura' **'Champ' *''Happy Sugar Life: **'Shio and Asahi's Father' **'Manager of the Princess Imperial' *'Wiseman' (Sailor Moon R). *'The Jewel Princess' (Cutie Honey). *'Issac Peram Ray Westcott' (Date A Live franchise). *'Unknown Man' (Elfen Lied) *'Light Yagami' (Death Note) *'Nightmare' (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!). *'Charon' (Diamond and Pearl Adventure). Toys *'Makuta Teridax ' (BIONICLE). *'Cobra Commander' (G.I. Joe). Music *'The Protagonist' (Such Horrible Things). *'The Protagonist' (Fear Garden). *'God' (That's Why I Love Mankind). *'The Man of Wealth and Taste' (Sympathy for the Devil). Theme Park Attractions *'Constance Hatchaway' (The Haunted Mansion). *'The Tooth Fairy' (Tooth Fairy). *'The Pumpkin Eater' (Pumpkin Eater). *'Sweet Licks' (Clowns 3D). Mobile Games *''Houkai Series'': **''Honkai Impact 3rd'': ***'Herrscher of the Void' ***'Herrscher of the Erosion' ***'Herrscher of the End' ***'Herrscher of the Ocean' Category:Examples